


Let Me

by pollitt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Charles/Erik, memories.</p><p>Charles had a better or at least more secure childhood than Erik, but his mom was distant and didn't really care about him. So I'd just like the two of them exploring Erik's happy memories of his mother and Charles basking in their love and warmth because he never had that with his mom. Erik is bowled over that he can provide Charles with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me

"Tell me more," Charles had asked, his hair, still damp from his shower, sticking up in all directions like his beloved Einstein’s. _Please._

He’d looked so ridiculously young, almost hopeful, like a child asking for just one more story before bedtime, that Erik had been truly and utterly powerless against the request. And so he nodded, extending his hand toward Charles and feeling a warm thread of emotion wind up his arm as Charles’s fingers slid over his palm.

“I don’t,” he’d started to say and then stopped, unsure of what to say next. _Know how to remember. Know where to begin. Know if I can._

“I can help,” Charles said quietly, sitting down on the couch next to him so their bodies were pressed close from shoulder to knee, their hands still clasped. _Let me._

Erik closed his eyes. He could feel a warm spring breeze on his face. The smell of bread twitched at his nose. The sound of his mother’s laughter as he tore into a roll newly from the over and a puff of steam made him cough was like the most beautiful symphony. Erik could almost feel her arms around his shoulders, her chin resting on the top of his head as she sang a song whose words lost to him now, and they danced.

Erik’s cheeks were wet with fresh tears when he opened his eyes again, his heart feeling lighter than he could remember in a very, very long time. When he turned, he could see Charles had been crying as well, a bittersweet smile on his face. He was looking at Erik as though Erik had just given him the world--a lost world, but a world all the same.

“Thank you,” Charles said, his voice rough with memory. Erik’s memory.

Charles lifted their joined hands, pressing his lips against the back of Erik’s hand, kissing each knuckle.

Erik touched Charles’s cheek with his free hand, running his thumb along Charles’s jaw. He thought about the strength of this man beside him, about the fragility of life, and marveling at how those wisps of memories could mean so much to Charles.

Charles, who had never been in want of anything. Had never known what it was like to be rounded up, to be forced into the ghetto, into the camps.

“I’ve never known that depth of love.” Charles looked at him, a tear following the path of its predecessors.

Erik leaned forward and kissed Charles, closing his eyes again.

 _Let me._


End file.
